Networks often include various devices that facilitate the flow of traffic between source and destination. For example, a network may include a Customer Edge (CE) router that interfaces with a Provider Edge (PE) router. In this example, traffic coming from the CE router may travel to the PE router on the way to its final destination.
In some traditional configurations, while the PE router may support MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS), the CE router may provide no such support. Instead, the CE router may simply rely on Internet Protocol (IP) routing to direct the traffic to the PE router. As a result, upon receiving the traffic, the PE router may need to perform an IP lookup to continue forwarding the traffic toward its final destination. Unfortunately, this IP lookup may take more time and/or consume more computing resources than an MPLS label lookup, thereby potentially impairing the PE router's performance in a relative way.
Moreover, in some scenarios, it may be desirable to allow the CE router to make upstream routing decisions for the traffic. Unfortunately, because the CE router relies on IP routing as opposed to MPLS, the CE router may have no control and/or influence over the routing decisions made upstream by the PE router. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for facilitating label-based routing decisions by CE routers.